Various forms of camping units or tent like structures are known, and these are known to be attached to the roof or a roof rack on a vehicle. These can be expanded to allow accommodation to be available in the area above the vehicle, and also forms are known which can be extended to include an enclosed base along the side of the vehicle.
Units which are mounted on the vehicle include Australian Pat. No. 209,168 where the whole unit is of a tent like construction, the unit in its stored position having a flexible cover. Australian Specification No. 49783/69 has a roof hinged at one end to its base so that on erection a triangular compartment is formed on the vehicle, but no extra area is provided adjacent the vehicle.
Australian Specification Nos. 31346/67, 12390/67, 401,115 and 466,621, disclose various expanding tents, caravans and trailers, but in all these instances the rigid cover material is hinged to form in its extended position a horizontal floor position either on the ground or supported above thereof.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved form of camping unit of this nature where accommodation is provided on the vehicle itself and also an area is available beside the vehicle for accommodation, this area having a relatively substantial side wall to provide a secure area adjacent the vehicle.